Winx Club - Episode 317
The Omega Mission '''(In the Lair of the Snake in the Italian Version) Is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary After her adventures on Pyros, Bloom returns to Alfea and discovers from the Pixies that the rest of the Winx girls had left for the Omega Dimension, in an attempt to search for Tecna. After reconciling with Sky, Bloom travels with him to the Omega Dimension herself, where the twosome are the first to encounter Tecna, who is indeed alive and well. Tecna explains the danger the others are in, and the threesome set off to rescue the Specialists first. After rescuing the boys, Tecna and Bloom set out to find the other Winx girls, who must all then battle a giant white snake. The giant serpent easily defeats them, until Bloom summons her Enchantix (her transformation powers had been inexplicably negated until Musa healed her wounds with Fairy Dust) and temporarily knocks out the Ice Snake. With the serpent supposedly defeated, the Winx girls cheer, but Bloom explains that as soon as she'd made contact with the snake, they shared a intense psychic link and the snake communcated with her, explaining that it is the main guardian of the Omega Dimension. Once its secret is discovered, the Ice Snake becomes angry and chases the girls upward and on their way out of the pit. Bloom gets the snake to follow her, and as soon as they escape the pit, the snake follows them out, lands on the ground, and begins battling the escapees, allowing the Winx and Specialists to all escape in one piece. With Tecna rescued, the Winx Club celebrates their reunion back at Alfea with a slumber party. Major Events *Bloom returns from Pyros *Bloom and Sky reconcile. *Bloom and Sky find Tecna. *Bloom, Sky and Tecna rescue the others. *The Winx Club is reunited. Debuts *Ice Serpent Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Helia *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff Trivia *Tecna returns in this episode. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Quotes (Rai English) '''Bloom: "Well... I'm glad to see that you're okay." Sky: "Yes, well I'm back to my regular self, and I am now totally free of Diaspro's spell." Tecna: "Try that again and I'll wipe you out! I'm serious!" Bloom: "That voice..." Sky: "Have you gone crazy? What are you doing? Get down!" Bloom: "Wait. Listen." Tecna: "Alright, you asked for it, but... Bloom? Is that really you?" Bloom: "Tecna! You're alive!" (English) Bloom: "Hey, I'm really glad to see that you're ok." Sky: '''"Well, I guess if by "ok" you mean I'm no longer under Diaspro's control, then yes I suppose that I'm ok. But I won't really be ok, in fact I won't be ok at all until I somehow manage to make this up to you Bloom." '''Tecna: "Try that again and I'll wipe you out!" Bloom: "That voice..." Sky: "Hey, doesn't that sound like...wait a second, Bloom." Bloom: "Tecna!" Tecna: "Bloom! I don't believe it, is that really you?" Bloom: "Tecna! You're okay! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub